Ivy's Familiar
by Lord22
Summary: Ivy Valentine has tried time and time again to destroy Soul Edge in vain. Now she makes an infernal pact with the Succubus Queen, Zigildrazia, to summon a familiar to release her from the endless conflict and destroy Soul Edge. But Zigildrazia has an alternate interpretation of their deal and has no desire to wait for Ivy's soul... LEMON crossover. RachelXIvy.
1. Ivy's Familiar

**Ivy's Familiar:**

Ivy Valentine wanted more than anything to be released.

For years and years, she had hunted Soul Edge in vain, desperately trying to put a permanent end to the cursed sword. And she had failed each time as little by little the list of things she wasn't willing to do got smaller and smaller.

Now, the voluptuous whitehaired noblewoman was kneeling in her room. On the floor was engraved a shimmering pentacle. Her huge breasts were packed into her violet combat suit. It hardly her immense cleavage and ass by a thong and single length of fabric across her tits. Her midriff was bared for all to see, and her long legs were bared as well.

Ordinarily, she would wear something more conservative. But the ritual required this.

"Come forth, Zigildrazia!" said Ivy in a harsh voice, clutching her sword. "Come forth and grant my desire!"

A pink mist arose from the pentacle. Little by little, a shadow emerged. It was in the form of an incomprehensibly sexualized woman. She had seven tails that came from her back, and her curves made Ivy's look small. She had red skin, and her eyes looked on in amusement.

As if she knew something Ivy didn't.

The book had been half completed. Ivy had had to work out the rest on her own. But she had succeeded, for all appearances. "You've invoked me, Ivy Valentine. How very nice of you."

"Are you Zigildrazia?" asked Ivy.

"But of course?" Zigildrazia bowed, her watermelon-sized breasts bouncing. "Who else could appear so radiant and beautiful in so poor a circle. Where did you learn to draw these?" She eyed the circle.

"I have spent many hours unearthing ancient texts for this purpose." Said Ivy defensively.

"Hmm, so demon summoning fell out of favor with your world," guessed Zigildrazia. "I might have known that much. So tell me, Ivy Valentine, what is it that you desire?"

Ivy found her mouth going dry as she thought of all her struggles. All her failures. Everything she had done that had led her to this point. She was tired and stressed. "I… I have been trying to destroy Soul Edge for many years. However, no matter how many times I seek its destruction, it always returns. As long as I am in the same world as that abomination, I can know no peace. I require a permanent solution.

"I require a familiar. A being capable of releasing me from this endless struggle once and for all."

"Now that is a tall order." Said Zigildrazia. "How long do you need them for?"

Ivy considered her answer. "Until I am fully satisfied."

Zigildrazia smiled, revealing sharp teeth. "My, you do drive a hard bargain. Few people are gutsy enough to just outright demand an unlimited timeline.

"Perhaps, I should explain the conditions of this contract. There is a being who suits both our purposes perfectly, one who will go above and beyond your expectations. And she'll do it in a way you'll never expect. However, she is sentient, and so when I summon her, there will be a connection between you, her, and me.

"I will help you break her. But I require suitable compensation. Equivalent exchange."

"What do you want?" asked Ivy.

"You, of course." Said Zigildrazia. "I like you, Ivy, and I like the way you look. I'd love to keep you. So the moment you know release, your body and soul will be mine."

Ivy considered her answer. "What about the familiar?"

"Oh, them." Said Zigildrazia. "Well, the very act of you breaking her will cause her to become my slave by nature. I'll end up getting both of you, sooner or later — a win-win for me.

"Is this acceptable to you? To not only enslave a sentient creature, but to condemn that creature in body and soul. To force a possible innocent to be the plaything of Zigildrazia."

Ivy hesitated only a moment. If she succeeded in destroying Soul Edge, her soul and one other's would be insignificant. Especially compared to those who would be saved. "It is."

"Very well, then." Zigildrazia said. "I'll pick out a familiar that is exactly what you need for your release. Give me your hand in pledge." She offered a clawed hand.

Hesitating, Ivy reached out with her gauntlet and took hold of the hand. Zigildrazia shook it and then faded into pink mist again. "Let's get started."

Then the mist faded into the circle.

For a moment, Ivy stood there, feeling strange. She wondered what the familiar would look like and how she would react? Ivy found herself shifting nervously. The circle began to glow brighter and brighter before her eyes. At last, a figure began to form there, lying in the center.

And there she lay.

Ivy stared, for she was the most beautiful mortal woman she'd ever seen. She was tall and clad in a black one-piece dominatrix outfit. Her thighs were thick and curvaceous and bared for the world to see. Her long, shapely legs were covered by thigh-high boots with long heels. Her stomach was bared and above that were breasts. Such breasts Ivy had never seen before in her life. Zigildrazia's had been bigger, but they had not been fully real.

But these mammoth mammaries were entirely in the physical plane. They were packed into her outfit, with a huge breast window. On her neck was a collar, a black collar that befit her role, and her face was so fair and beautiful. It was framed by long, blonde hair tied into a ponytail, and she wore a circlet of crystal on her head. Her ears had jade earrings hanging off them, and in one of her gloved hands was a Warhammer of immense size.

"…Magnificent." Said Ivy, standing up and running her hands along her thighs as she shifted.

The woman's eyes blinked open to reveal bright, blue eyes. She rose up, even that slight motion sending her huge tits bouncing as she looked around. There was a hand on her hammer. "What is this? Who are you?"

Ivy straightened up and summoned her will. As she did, the circle began to glow again. "Who am I? I am Ivy Valentine, and you are my new familiar."

The woman obviously felt the command, knew it to be true. But she resisted and rose up, hammer in hand. "The hell I am. I'm Rachel, Hunter, and Slayer of Fiends, and I don't mean to submit to anyone. Least of all you."

Ivy smiled and readied her sword. "Well, aren't we cheeky. That'll be fun."

Then she lashed out with her sword. As she did, Rachel tried to raise her warhammer, but her movements were slowed by the circle. Ivy's blade wrapped around her neck, and with a pull, Rachel was hauled to her knees. Stepping forward on high heels, Ivy set one to Rachel's back and pulled upward, choking her. The hammer fell from her hand.

"Submit!" said Ivy.

Rachel groaned in the circle, struggling to break free. As she did, Ivy turned around and saw down as if riding a mare side-saddle. But she was riding a far more magnificent creature now. Years of toil and frustration drove Ivy to do what she did now.

"It seems you are in need of proper discipline, Rachel." Said Ivy as Rachel choked. "I will show you who among us is dominant." Then she released her sword and surged down to grab Rachel by the breasts while straggling her.

Rachel bucked and thrashed, and Ivy found herself amazed at the woman's strength. She could hardly maintain her seat on top of the voluptuous Fiend Hunter. But that only made it all the more satisfying when she began to tire. And all the while, Ivy played with her, rubbing her loins with an armored hand.

"What… let go…" gasped Rachel, felling to a slump.

Ivy arose to look at Rachel. Her rear was now high in the air, and she was panting on her hands like a dog. Ivy set a foot down on top of Rachel's rump as the pentacle began to glow. Was this really all she was capable of? Certainly not, this one had the power to destroy Soul Edge permanently. "So easily defeated, you must have wanted to fail." Then raising her foot, Ivy kicked Rachel in the rump. It sent her slipping over to land near the edge of the circle, splayed out.

Ivy lashed out with her sword to bind Rachel's arms. Then she stepped over her and sat down on her face, before continuing with her efforts. As she did, she licked her lips. "These breasts are magnificent, nearly my own equal. Your face is perfect and your golden locks, beyond silken." She felt the braid, then shifted positions, so they were face to face. Rachel looked both terrified and excited, conflicted, and dead set on something.

It was Zigildrazia's work, no doubt. Ivy should have called her a long time ago. Leaning down, Ivy licked her face. "Those eyes of yours are majestic; I haven't… I haven't felt like this in so long."

"Stop, stop… I won't…" gasped Rachel.

"Call me who I am." Said Ivy.

"Never…" said Rachel.

Ivy slapped her across the face. "You cannot resist me. Your body is already my plaything, and your mind is soon to follow…"

And then Ivy began to really go hard on her. She forced Rachel's hand between her legs, even as she continued to molest her breasts. She pressed kiss after kiss on the Fiend Hunters body. The familiar desperately attempted not to fall. But Rachel was failing; already she was cooperating with Ivy's efforts, groping Ivy's breasts in turn. They ground their bodies against one another, their weapons discarded and forgotten.

"I…" gasped Rachel, on the edge of orgasm.

"Yes!" cried Ivy. "Don't be shy!"

"MISTRESS I'M CUMMING!" cried Rachel, her eyes going dull.

"YES!" screamed Ivy as she came in turn. Ivy leaned back, fully satisfied, and ready for more. "Release… I have not felt like this in many years. You and I have a long road ahead of us…"

"Mistress, where are we going next?" asked Rachel.

And then long tails shot out and grabbed both of them. Ivy found herself, and Rachel pulled up over the pentacle. And Zigildrazia emerged once more. "To my domain, of course."

"What is the meaning of this, Zigildrazia?" cried Ivy.

"I'm abiding by our deal, dear Valentine." Said Zigildrazia. "You've received your release, and now I'm here to collect both of you."

"What?" said Ivy. "No, Soul Edge was not destroyed!"

"But you did not want the terms of the contract to be until Soul Edge was destroyed." Said Zigildrazia, putting a hand to both their breasts. "You wanted it to be until you knew release from your turmoil. Getting laid with Rachel, there really helped you unwind."

"Mistress, what is…" began Rachel.

Then Zigildrazia kissed her, then turned to kiss Ivy. The sensation was like a collar around the neck. "Oh, she's not your Mistress, Rachel. Not anymore. Now you both belong to me. Why don't we enjoy ourselves in my domain."

Rachel's mind was roused, and she looked at Zigildrazia, then Ivy, and began to struggle. Ivy tried to join her but found she couldn't move. "What is going on here. I… no, no!"

Then the pentacle opened up before them, and Ivy saw below all the endless halls and orgies of the hell of Lust. Zigildrazia drew them down into it as the eyes of succubi and sinner feasts on their forms.

"NO!" screamed Ivy in final desperation.

Then she was gone from that world for good.

Now Ivy and Rachel were held before Zigildrazia by her tails. The two of them were in the midst of a large, four-poster bed with curtains. Zigildrazia, now fully real, eyed them up with clear desire. "Now then, Ivy. You had me seize Rachel for you so you could unwind, so-"

Ivy would defy her. "That was not what I meant, and you know it! That was not the spirit of our deal!"

"Well, I am a demon; I obey letters, not spirits." Said Zigildrazia with a shrug. Then she slapped both of them across a breast, and they moaned openly. But why? "At any rate, since you gave yourself to me for release, it only fits that you help me the same way. Or, perhaps, my subordinates."

Ivy opened her eyes wide as she realized what Zigildrazia intended for her. "No, no."

"Why am I here?!" cried Rachel. "I didn't make any deal!"

"Your fiend blood means your fair game as familiar." Said Zigildrazia. "As long as someone knows your true name, they can summon you, and you've haven't bothered to hide it. And now you're a familiar bound to my will. And I've decided that you and Ivy Valentine will share the same fate.

"Take it away, boys!"

Then she faded away. Rachel and Ivy landed on their backs, and the mattress was so soft they could hardly stand up. They bounced up and down, and their chests did a lot of bouncing of their how.

Moments later, the curtains were thrown back as huge, hulking demons emerged. Ivy scrambled up, only to be grabbed by a clawed hand. Her scanty clothes were ripped away as a huge dick, as thick as her arm, plunged into her. Falling back, Ivy screamed only to have the cry cut off by a dick down the throat. Now with her suspended in midair, a third demon slid under her, grabbed her wide hips, and plunged deep into her ass.

Then they began to pound her ruthlessly.

Looking up, Ivy saw Rachel desperately fighting with several of them. They gradually worked her armor off. Straps were ripped, her bodice was torn open. A huge dick was plunged through between her breasts before pumping up and down within.

"No, no! This isn't fair!" cried Rachel before the demons shut her up by forcing her to suck the cock between her breasts. Her eyes rolled back in her head. "MMPH!"

Ivy bit down on the dick in her mouth, but it didn't do anything. She groped around with her hands to try and pull herself free. But soon enough, her hands ended up grabbing something long and hard on either side. Two dicks and before Ivy knew what she was doing, she was pumping them religiously.

Rachel, by now, had lost the last of her armor as her massive ass was pounded by an equally massive dick. With each thrust, she was forced down onto another dick in her cunt. And all the while, her breasts were being tit fucked. Her head was pulled back from the dick between her breasts as another dick was plunged down from above.

Her hands too reached out of their own accord and found dicks to pump. But the innocent and helpless way she was doing it was just delicious. No, what was Ivy thinking, she had to get free of this. Had to get out and-

Someone plunged a dick between her breasts, and she lost her train of through.

On and on it went as they continued to rail her, until finally with a cry, the demons came within them. Ivy felt their hot seed enter into her. Saw it pour all over Rachel's face and her own body. Soon they were covered in demonic seed that melted into their body, and the demons turned to leave. They threw Ivy and Rachel onto the bed like a used rag and walked off.

The two of them landed breast to breast. Their faces were inches apart, and their rears facing opposite directions. Rachel glared at Ivy hatefully, and even as Ivy felt ashamed, she also thought it was a cute expression. Even as they tried to get their breath, however, two more demons came from behind. They grabbed their rears, plunging right in.

"Let go of me!" shouted Ivy through her blush. "Unhand me! I won't-" But her legs were spread, and soon they were plunging in. Across from her, Rachel was in a mirrored position. A demon with two gigantic cocks plunged into both her holes.

"This is… this is your fault!" cried Rachel with a moan. "Why did you have to summon me!"

"Quiet, I…" Ivy as jolted by a thrust. "you can't conceive of what I've had to do!"

"Conceive-" began Rachel, before another demon appeared to fill her mouth fully. "MMPH!"

Ivy opened her own mouth and found a cock fitting right in. "Quiet bitches, nobody likes a talker while there is work to be done. Now suck!"

"MMMPH!" screamed Rachel.

But Ivy did not scream. In fact, no matter how hard she tried to deny it, she was enjoying this.

It could have been hours or years. Whatever it was, however, there were no more demons filing into the bed. The endless gangbang had ceased, for the moment. Rachel and Ivy lay face down on the bed beside each other. Their every muscle was strained to the breaking point by nonstop sex. Their clothes were torn to ribbons, and their skin had soaked up gallons of cum into their bodies.

Now their senses were in a constant buzz as they lay there, unable to speak. Until the curtain was thrust aside to reveal a high luxury hotel room, it was complete with marble flooring. Zigildrazia appeared before them with a smile. "So, ladies, how was your first day as my familiars?"

"I can't… How could I enjoy this?" gasped Rachel.

So it wasn't just Ivy.

"You enjoy it because you are my familiars." Said Zigildrazia. "You are whatever I want you to be. And I want you two to be complete, and total, sluts.

"By the end of the week, we'll have worked through those pesky inhibitions of yours. You won't even be able to feel ashamed of being whores."

Ivy gritted her teeth, hate mixed with lust. "You'll pay for this."

"Oh, but I already paid for it." Said Zigildrazia. "We had a deal. And you were the product. Now, someone is going to be using this hotel room for the next few days. And you'll be part of the bar."

"What?" began Ivy.

Then their clothes returned to them. Rachel and Ivy were now clothed. They were drawn into the air, their arms and legs moved of their own accord. Soon each of them had a knee driven into the other's groin. Their gigantic breasts were pressed together. Their remaining legs and arms were wrapped around each other. They held each other tight as a panel opened in the walls to reveal an incredibly cramped alcove — the only with four huge metal phalluses within it.

Zigildrazia thrust them down on the phalluses, and the two of them groaned. They were unable to break the pose they were in. Unable to move at all.

"Now, that is a nice pose." Said Zigildrazia. "You'll remain in there until they take you out for use, or until they vacate the room. Enjoy each other's company, you two. You'll be a tag team for the rest of eternity."

"P-please…" began Ivy and Rachel as one.

And then their heads moved forward, and they locked lips. Their tongues dueled in a passionate kiss. That kiss was one that their minds could not break as Zigildrazia shut the door.

Then they were left in pleasured darkness until their time came again.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**So I decided to label this pure soul Calibur for two reasons. First, because there is almost no traffic for crossovers, that's the pragmatic reason. And second, because Soul Calibur itself has done crossovers with lots of games. Link is a character in the lists.

I don't know what genius came up with RachelXIvy Valentine, but it fits perfectly.


	2. Corruption

**Corruption:**

Ivy wanted more than anything to be released.

Even now, Ivy was sucking a newly grown dick, Rachel, by her side. The taste was addicting, and its girth reached down her throat. Her massive breasts bounced again and again as she pumped her pouty lips up and down. Both their rears had a tail plunged into them from behind, as two others were in their cunts. Other tails groped and caressed their sweat covered bodies as they fucked.

"My, you two certainly have become sluts in record time, haven't you?" asked Zigildrazia. "It seems like only yesterday you were shouting defiance and pleading for mercy.

"Oh wait, it was yesterday."

With all her might, Ivy pulled her mouth off the dick and glared up at Zigildrazia. "I'll… I'll kill you for this."

Zigildrazia smiled. "You're cute when you pretend you have free will, Ivy. Still, perhaps you can kill my stiffness here." With a twitch, she plunged her dick through Ivy's breasts and into her face. As she did, the dick pumped and cum poured out all over Ivy's face. The same orgasm went into Rachel's mouth, and she swallowed it willingly.

Infuriated, Ivy reached out to grab at Rachel in a rage, but then Zigildrazia pulled them both into the air. Their massive tits bounced before being slammed together. Their lips met, and the two of them began their normal pose. Ivy found herself making out with Rachel again.

She and her familiar were ones. Rachel's tongue was an old companion, and she wrestled it with love. Ivy groped her fellow slave's immense breasts. Rachel more than returned the favor with her rear. Zigildrazia admired the sight, licking her lips, before separating them.

"Now, now, girls, no need to fight," said Zigildrazia, licking both of them. "There is more where that came from."

Gripping them, she spread Ivy's legs and plunged into her, pounding her repeatedly. Ivy Valentine moaned in mindless pleasure as it happened. She felt Rachel's hands feel up her own enormous tits. Meanwhile, Zigildrazia continued to fuck her relentlessly. At the same time, the Demon Queen's tails wrapped around then, plunging into their asses.

"More, Mistress, more!" cried Rachel.

"Thirsty, aren't we, Rachel?" asked Zigildrazia. "Well, why don't you both try a different kind of drink?" Then her tails tore open the Demon Queen's bodies. Ivy and Rachel were forced forward against her breasts. Their heads plunged into her cleavage and got lost within. Even as they did, they began to suck religiously.

Massive amounts of milk poured into their mouths. Ivy moaned with addicted pleasure, unable to resist. Rachel, meanwhile, ground against Zigildrazia while not even trying to resist. Then Ivy felt Rachel's hands on her breast, groping Ivy even as they were fucked. Rage bubbled within Ivy. But the only expression was her obsessively sucked on Zigildrazia's nipples.

Finally, Ivy Valentine came, and Rachel came with her. With a final cry, their minds blanked out as Zigildrazia drew them back. Admiring them, she cupped their chins and smiled. "Looking good, both of you. You know, I really am proud of how you two have come along. But all good things must come to an end soon."

"What?" said Ivy. She hardly dared to hope.

"You see, you've got a summons," said Zigildrazia.

"Summons?" asked Rachel.

"Yes, you're my familiars," said Zigildrazia. "That means I can loan you to others."

"Who are you sending us to, Mistress? Can we go together?" asked Rachel.

"Yes, of course, Rachel," said Zigildrazia. "You are part of the package, after all. You'll go to meet an old friend, and in exchange, you'll take a very special sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" asked Ivy.

"A beautiful, buxom ninja called Taki," said Zigildrazia.

Instantly, Ivy found a change come over her. It was like her reservations had been tied up and locked into a closet. She smiled as her clothes restored themselves. "It'll be a pleasure, Mistress."

"Getting into things now, are we Ivy?" asked Zigildrazia.

"No, I… I won't…" moaned Ivy, realizing what was happening.

"You don't have to admit it just yet," said Zigildrazia. "For now, however, I have a reward for all your hard work." Then she kissed both of them on the lips.

As soon as the kisses were broken, Ivy felt her body getting hot. She moaned as a blush covered her and Rachel's features. Their breasts began to bounce faster and faster, and as they did, they grew outward. Already immense pairs of tits, they soon doubled in size. Their hips too began to widen, as their rear grew larger.

"My… my breasts! They're growing!" cried Rachel, fonding her immense tits.

"Reverse this spell at once!" moaned Ivy, even as she felt up her new rear. I won't tolerate… ugh…"

Their clothes that had only been restored began to stretch and groan. Little by little, their immense hourglass figures tripled in size. Rachel and Ivy's gigantic tits bounced and jiggled as they swelled ever larger. And yet they still grew, even as mountains of bosom threatened to overwhelm their clothes.

"Why won't they stop?!" cried Ivy.

"They'll stop when I think they should," said Zigildrazia. Then she slapped them both across their tits with a tail each. That sent them orgasming again as they literally burst out of their clothes. "Now that is a good look. Your curves have quadrupled in size, and your new tail looks gorgeous."

"Tail?" asked Ivy. Then she looked back and saw the changes. Sure enough, from her and Rachel's rears had grown a long. Both of them flicked around them automatically, before tying around the others. At the end of each was a blade in the shape of a crescent moon. Their tits and asses, meanwhile, had grown to immense proportions.

Looking back, Ivy found Zigildrazia's lips meeting hers. As it happened, Ivy found her will being crushed down and bound again. She almost enjoyed it. As the kiss was broken, Zigildrazia pressed another one onto Rachel. Then she drew them both up by the hair.

"Well you are transforming into succubi," said Zigildrazia. "Why do you think I'm sending you both as familiar.

"Now go."

Ivy and Rachel moaned as they were drawn from Zigildrazia's dimension. A pink mist surrounded them, dragging them through the borders of reality. As it happened, they enjoyed every moment, and finally came to a new reality.

Around them was a large mansion room with banners and weapons upon the walls. The walls themselves were of white stone, with a wooden floor. The windows were of glass and looked out over the land beyond. Around them were two pentacles, while before Rachel and Ivy were two women.

First, there was a slim, but still beautiful girl with green hair tied above her head in two braids. Her outfit was of nets that left a lot of cleavage visible, while her hips were bared. It was Tira, Nightmares pets. Beneath them was Taki. The brown-haired ninja had her legs bound to her thighs and her arms behind her back. A gag was in her mouth, and she was staring at them.

This was going to be fun.

"So you've come, have you?" asked Tira. "Well, here is the sacrifice.

Rachel and Ivy said nothing, moving forward to flank Taki. As they did, huge phallus' of energy formed around them as they kneeled down. Ivy pulled off Taki's gag, and the ninja looked furious.

"Ivy?" said Taki. "What is the meaning of-"

Then Ivy plunged her phallus directly into Taki's mouth. The spell naturally forces Taki to suck it, her tongue licking over it. At the same time, Rachel's tail ripped through Taki's clothes, and she began to feel her up. Soon her phallus was driver into Taki's rear as they pulled her up.

Leaning in, Rachel and Ivy began to make out, even as they railed Taki between them. The sensation was addicting. Taki moaned as it happened, and Rachel smiled. Then, in unison, they came within her. As they did, Taki screamed. Then Ivy drew out her phallus and forced Taki's back up against Rachel's breasts.

"I think Taki is getting acquainted very quickly. But I'm not satisfied," said Rachel.

"Ivy, why are you… ugh…" moaned Taki, as Ivy began to grope her.

"You're a total slut, Taki," said Ivy. "You just don't know it yet. But you are my slut now. Not Zigildrazia's, not the demons, mine."

Again and again, they did it before finally cumming within Taki again. With a final cry, Taki was sucked into the pentacle she'd been lying in. Now she belonged to Zigildrazia.

Ivy and Rachel smiled. "Well Tira, your sacrifice is accepted and impaled. Now, what is it you want from us."

"Oh nothing, a chance to dominate," said Tira. "A bit of fun. And all my enemies removed."

"Tell us more," said Rachel.

"There are a lot of pretty little witches standing in Master Nightmares' way," said Tira. "I want you to help me remove them from play. Hilde, Sophitia, Cassandra, Setsuka, the list goes on and on.

"I want to make them all sacrifices to you so they're out of my hair."

"Sounds like fun. What do you think, Ivy?" asked Rachel.

"I think this looks like the beginnings of a beautiful partnership," said Ivy. "So, Tira, what say we consummate it?"

Then Tira drew out a whip and slapped it across Ivy's breast. As he did, Ivy fell to her knees. Rachel soon followed as Tira whipped both across their rumped in unison. "I'm the only one who will be consuming anything, Ivy. Remember, you are mine!"

"My clothes!" moaned Ivy, as Tira ripped them off.

"I'll be ripping a lot more than your clothes before the end," said Tira, grabbing Ivy by the hair. "Come here, you." And she pressed a kiss onto her lips. As she did, Ivy found her energy draining out of her.

Tira was Mistress.

For now.

"Delicious, as always," said Tira with a smile. Then she glanced up at Rachel. "And you, Bigtits, don't just stand there. I want you in on the action."

"My name is Rachel-" began Rachel, before the whip cracked on her huge breasts.

"Your name is Bigtits to me," said Tira, kissing. "Now get down on your knees."

"Yes, Mistress," said Rachel.

They were succubi sluts. They belonged to Zigildrazia and had been given to Tira to do as she commanded. Tira looked at them in satisfaction. "Now that is a good start. I've got something for both of you."

Drawing out two collars, Tira slipped them around their necks. "These have your names on them too. These should keep you from getting any ideas until I want you to get ideas." Then two gags were fitted into their mouths. "Now, why don't we go see how Cassandra and Sophitia are doing?"

"Mmph," was all they could moan.

They existed to serve.


End file.
